AJ/Gallery/Season 3 (11-20)
Falcon Quest S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby arrive at Animal Island.png S3E11 Blaze showing Animal Island.png S3E11 Animals relax at the lagoon.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear a falcon cry.png S3E11 AJ "Falcons are the fastest animals in the whole world".png S3E11 Blaze drives up to Skyler.png S3E11 Gabby can check Skyler's wing.png S3E11 AJ "You can fly fast again".png S3E11 Skyler "For the big race".png S3E11 Blaze "What race?".png S3E11 Gabby "A Super Sky Race?".png S3E11 AJ "Let's check it out".png S3E11 AJ switches to Visor View.png S3E11 Blaze "That looks amazing".png S3E11 Skyler wishes Blaze would race with her.png S3E11 Gang hears falcons screeching.png S3E11 Falcon 2 "We don't wanna miss the race".png S3E11 Skyler says goodbye.png S3E11 Falcons leave.png S3E11 Blaze wishes he were in the race.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear another falcon cry.png S3E11 Thunderwing taunting Blaze.png S3E11 AJ "Who are you?".png S3E11 Gabby really wants to be in the race now.png S3E11 Blaze has an idea.png S3E11 AJ "How, Blaze?".png S3E11 AJ and Gabby impressed with Blaze's flying.png S3E11 Blaze flies around.png S3E11 Blaze "Hop in".png S3E11 AJ and Gabby hop aboard.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Falcon fly!".png S3E11 Blaze takes to the sky.png S3E11 Blaze flying.png S3E11 Rhino and zebra watch Blaze fly.png S3E11 Nelson watches Blaze fly.png S3E11 Bunk and elephants see Blaze coming.png S3E11 Bunk and elephants shoot water arches.png S3E11 Blaze flies past cloud shapes.png S3E11 Blaze looping through the air.png S3E11 Blaze flying over the treetops.png S3E11 Blaze flies through the jungle.png S3E11 Blaze flies next to Bam.png S3E11 Blaze flying back over the trees.png S3E11 Blaze flying at the camera.png The Big Ant-venture Ready, Set, Roar! S3E13 AJ "He brought us to Animal Island".png S3E13 AJ scooped up in Bunk's trunk.png S3E13 AJ "Almost there, guys".png S3E13 AJ "That sounds like Nelson the rhino".png The Great Animal Crown Tow Truck Tough S3E15 Blaze final "Tow truck power!".png Race for the Golden Treasure Need for Blazing Speed S3E17 Blaze and Crusher racing.png S3E17 Racers approach a big jump and hoop.png S3E17 Blaze jumps through a hoop.png S3E17 Racers finish the jump.png S3E17 Racers turning the bend.png S3E17 Blaze and Crusher racing more.png S3E17 Racers take a big loop.png S3E17 Racers take another big loop.png S3E17 Blaze and AJ "Nice moves".png S3E17 Blaze slips on the hot dogs.png S3E17 Blaze falls.png S3E17 Crusher "Hot diggity dog!".png S3E17 AJ "Crusher's almost at the finish line".png S3E17 Blaze "We can still win".png S3E17 Blaze shows his Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Give me Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Let's Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Crusher "I'm gonna win".png S3E17 Blaze speeds past Crusher.png S3E17 Blaze crossing the finish line.png S3E17 Blaze's big finish.png S3E17 Gabby congratulating Blaze and AJ.png S3E17 AJ commenting on Blaze's Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Blaze shows off his engine.png S3E17 AJ "That didn't sound great".png S3E17 Blaze "Let me try that again".png S3E17 Blaze's engine malfunctions again.png S3E17 Gabby "Something in your engine needs fixing".png S3E17 Blaze "Lead the way, Gabby".png S3E17 Gabby ready to examine Blaze's engine.png S3E17 Blaze and AJ "A hot dog?!".png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby laugh.png S3E17 Wider view of Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shocked.png S3E17 Blaze "That's my engine!".png S3E17 AJ warns Crusher about Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Blaze shocked that his engine is on the mountain.png S3E17 Can't let Crusher get the engine.png S3E17 Blaze "I've gotta beat him".png S3E17 Blaze doesn't move.png S3E17 Gabby "You don't have your engine".png S3E17 What will Blaze do.png S3E17 Blaze needs another way.png S3E17 AJ agrees with Blaze's idea.png S3E17 Gabby describing propulsion.png S3E17 Blaze "I need something else".png S3E17 Gabby sees a way.png S3E17 Gabby running back to Blaze.png S3E17 Gabby and AJ help the balloon on.png S3E17 Everyone ready to go.png S3E17 Gabby removes the balloon string.png S3E17 Blaze starting to move.png S3E17 Blaze off to get his engine.png S3E17 Blaze passing more trucks.png S3E17 Blaze arrives at the park.png S3E17 Blaze riding the fountain close-up.png S3E17 Blaze jumps off the fountain.png S3E17 Blaze jumps over the picnic.png S3E17 Blaze on a park path.png S3E17 Blaze driving down the park path.png S3E17 Blaze driving straight.png S3E17 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S3E17 Blaze at the skate rink.png Fast Friends S3E18 Blaze driving through a forest.png S3E18 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S3E18 Blaze rides down a hill.png S3E18 Blaze comes over more hills.png S3E18 Blaze doing a spin roll.png S3E18 Blaze finishes a jump.png S3E18 Gabby complementing on Blaze's moves.png S3E18 AJ spots something.png S3E18 Gabby "Let's jump it".png S3E18 Blaze "Hang on tight".png S3E18 Blaze reverses and revs up.png S3E18 Blaze going up the ramp.png S3E18 Ramp breaks apart under Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze about to fall.png S3E18 Blaze "That was unexpected".png S3E18 AJ "The ramp broke before we could even jump".png S3E18 AJ holds the ramp piece down, Gabby fastens.png S3E18 Blaze hooks up to a support.png S3E18 AJ and Gabby hoist another support.png S3E18 Second support hoisted into place.png S3E18 Blaze and AJ tell Gabby great job.png S3E18 AJ boarding Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze drives up the ramp perfectly.png S3E18 Blaze jumps and flips.png S3E18 Blaze finishes his jump.png S3E18 Gabby "Nice job, guys".png S3E18 Something drives past Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E18 What was that.png S3E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby meet Watts.png S3E18 Watts introduces herself.png S3E18 Watts flies back to the ground.png S3E18 Blaze "That was awesome".png S3E18 Watts "Come on!".png S3E18 Watts spinning around Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts driving together.png S3E18 Blaze pulls up alongside Watts.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts pass giant rocks.png S3E18 Blaze jumps off the hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive past ancient statues.png S3E18 Watts flips over Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze and AJ with happy smiles.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts come to another hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive near a mountain.png S3E18 You can't drive like that.png S3E18 Blaze ready to find the tire.png Raceday Rescue S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts standing in the darkness.png S3E19 Camera on Blaze.png S3E19 Blaze's flame sticker glowing in the darkness.png S3E19 Blaze and AJ smiling in the darkness.png S3E19 Spotlight on Blaze and AJ.png S3E19 Blaze and AJ grinning.png S3E19 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S3E19 Blaze, AJ, Watts and Gabby regroup.png S3E19 Blaze and AJ "Are you as excited".png S3E19 Let's get ready.png S3E19 Crusher desperate to win.png S3E19 AJ fitting Blaze's tire.png S3E19 Bubble floating over to AJ and Gabby.png S3E19 Gabby sees the bubble.png S3E19 Bubble traps Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts sorting tires.png S3E19 Where's Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 They're in a bubble.png S3E19 Bubble floating toward the roof.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ can't get out.png S3E19 Bubble floats out of the Monster Dome.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over the streets.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float down another street.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float past a billboard.png S3E19 Billboard worker surprised to see Gabby and AJ floating.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over three other trucks.png S3E19 We have to get out of this bubble.png S3E19 AJ and Gabby stand ready.png S3E19 AJ and Gabby tossed around.png S3E19 The bubble is too strong.png S3E19 AJ sees someone coming.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see Gabby and AJ in bubble.png S3E19 Gabby "This bubble's taking us over".png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over a junkyard.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ flying away from Blaze and Watts.png S3E19 AJ sees something.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ in the distance.png S3E19 The race will start soon.png S3E19 Wind pushes Gabby and AJ's bubble.png S3E19 Gabby "It sure is getting windy".png S3E19 Bubble floats higher than before.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see the bubble float higher.png S3E19 Bubble floats even higher.png S3E19 There's a crane.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump up to the bubble.png S3E19 Blaze pops the bubble; Gabby and AJ are freed.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts land back on the girder.png S3E19 AJ "We're free!".png S3E19 Watts "We're going down".png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump back to the street.png S3E19 Blaze and crew "You saved us".png S3E19 We can use Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Blazing Speed engine deployed.png S3E19 Watts being infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Gabby "Let's do it!".png S3E19 Preparing for Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Activating Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts unleash Blazing Speed.pnS3E19 Blaze is back.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts have returned.png S3E19 Crusher shocked to see Blaze and Watts are back.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts line up.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts stand ready.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts ready to race.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts head for the first loop.png S3E19 Blaze and Crusher in the first loop.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts in the first loop.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts turn a bend.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts spiral up a slope.png S3E19 Blaze nodding to Watts.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts zoom past Crusher.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts enter another loop.png S3E19 Crusher passes Blaze in the loop.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts are right behind.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts witness the cheat.png S3E19 Watts "That's not gonna stop us".png S3E19 Blaze "AJ...".png S3E19 Watts "Gabby...".png S3E19 Blaze and Watts "Give us some speed!".png S3E19 Blaze and Watts charge for the popcorn stands.png S3E19 Crusher sees Blaze and Watts jump over him.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts reaching the finish.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts cross the finish line.png S3E19 We won.png S3E19 Victory.png S3E19 Blaze, AJ, Watts and Gabby celebrate.png Defeat the Cheat Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 AJ "What if we go 20?".png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 AJ activates Visor View.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E16 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E3 AJ "It wasn't as easy".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E14 AJ puts his police hat on.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 To return to the page for AJ, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries